


The Date? Or the Break

by SollieCaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Dave, But lots of fluff, Dates, Dolorosa love advice, Double D - Freeform, F/M, First Date, Orphaner being protective of sol, Prom dates, See what I did there, This is Humanstuck BTW, ates, cuteness, drunk Orphaner, hahah, love advice, poor baby, sol crying, sorry guys no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollieCaptor/pseuds/SollieCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen after Eridan breaks up with Sol? Will Dave finally make a move?... or will he chicken out once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Ended/Began

It started typically enough, on a miserable and stormy afternoon, as tales of tragedy often seem to include, but all was not right with the world. Indeed, there was a girl sitting outside, bawling her eyes out, over some unknown matter. What would any sane girl be doing sitting outside in the rain? It had to have been heartbreak - they say nothing is stronger than the force of love, but heartbreak can end it. It always seems the way of the world that nothing ends well, and this, as we've seen so far, is no exception.

If the name Eridan Ampora is familiar to you, that isn't much of a shock. If it were to be said that this Eridan was in a romantic relationship with a certain Sol Captor, again, it may not be a surprise. However, this story does not start with a meeting, but with separation - it begins with an ending, one may say. Some of the details may be spared: however, with the idea of a misunderstanding, punches being thrown, and many witnesses running from the scene of the incident in several different directions, you should have a good enough general idea of the events preceding our current situation.

With this said, we are now able to join our story in progress, with tears mingling with the raindrops on Sol's face. She felt completely alone; this was because at the moment she was, but there happened to be someone approaching. A young platinum blond with a record disc shirt and large, rounded aviator shades. It was none other than Dave Strider, a friend of our protagonist, appearing to be attempting some attempt at consoling someone who desperately needed it.

"What did I do wrong?..."

"You didn't do a damn thing wrong, is what you did wrong."

"This is all my fault..."

"It really isn't, it was his fault, not yours. He's a douchebag, I mean, he even punched me."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I said, fucking nothing is wrong with you. You're better than him."

Dave sighed, as thoughts and situations whirled around his head. Why did so many people find it difficult to just care for someone good in the world? What did she see in Eridan? Dammit, he'd have done a better job as a boyfriend. Maybe it would have been awkward though. They'd been friends for so long, perhaps it wouldn't have seemed right... He shouldn't even be considering that - it had been all of five minutes since they broke up. Was he really the sort of person to try and pick up a girl like that? He may have been cool, but he had class, dammit. Even then, what would Sol think? She was harder to read than... hell, most fanfictions? "Do you just want to head inside? Hypothermia is a real danger."

Sol nodded, and got up with Dave to find some shelter. At the end of the day, they'd both be fine. So long as they didn't do anything stupid - you know, like falling in love.


	2. How it went down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a flashback of the breakup

After what seemed like hours, that only ended up being a few minutes, of looking for a place, the two highschooler settled for their local arcade! The perfect hangout for the nerds with words yo! (me trying to be cool....) The two sat at a table and dave glanced at the shivering girl, sighing and standing.

"Im going to go get you some hot chocolate and some nachos. My treat."

The girl blinked and shook her head. "Dave you cant buy me-"

"I said its my treat." By then he was already gone, leaving Sol alone to wallow in depression. She has had very fond memories of her and Eridan.. But one stood out in her mind.

~~FlashBack~~ 

It was only a half hour before dave had found her, eridan looking mad. He has had enough of her shit, her constant need of attention, her attitude, her GAMING??! It was the last straw. he couldnt do this!

"Sol wwe need to talk.." He stopped walking, his girlfriend right besides him as they stood hand in hand.

"what is it?" she asked. They had been together for a few years now.. w as he proposing? she grinned at the thought, watching him take both of her hands.

"sol.. you are a vvery beautiful girl.. but.."

"yes ED..?"

"wwe need to break up."

Sollies smile faltered as the color from her face drained. she felt something break inside her, her heart shattering into a million pieces.. "wh-what..?"

Eridan bit his lip and pulled off "im sorry but.. its not working out for us.. it wwas nice knowwin ya though"

He had run off, and that was where our protagonist was left, sobbing from what she thought would be a happy ending, but ended up a horrible tragedy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SollieCaptor- I am so sorry i am shit...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i keep writing Female Sol fanfics. But im finally doing one with a bro of mine!! based off of our roleplay owo


End file.
